Genios
by Dark.Zaire
Summary: pueden concederte 3 deseos y matarte 3 veces con cada un de ellos... 3 generaciones, una historia y cada vez peor summary... historia no tan corta sobre nombres jamas nombrados.


**Finalmente! **durante años he querido dedicarle un fic al ignorado y rara vez mencionado A! parece mas referido a Matt que a el pero ese es punto.

**Inspiracion:** Another Note Novel- Nisio Isin y ~Angels on the moon- Thriving Ivori~

**Disclaimer:** Lo siento Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata pero este va dedicado al seññor palindromo Nisio Isin que les copio la idea e hizo el mejor fanfic hecho jamás! 8D jeje XD eso es un disclaimer?

**Genios.**

"Una pequeña historia sobre los rostros ocultos, nombres nunca nombrados y personas desconocidas.

-¿Una historia?- responde preguntando lo mismo que cuestioné y dándole una calada al cilindro humeante –no soy bueno con eso, deberías ir con Mello, a él le encanta alardear sobre sus cuentos…- niegó con la cabeza antes de que el pelirrojo siga- ¿Uh? En serio? Vaya, así que soy su última opción ¿no? De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido, odio ser narrador…

Bien… ¿por donde empezar?

¿Qué tal la vez que un camión que transportaba videjuegos se estrelló frente a la entrada del orfanato?

~Pellizco la piel debajo del pantalón de mezclilla cercana al zapato~

¡Oye! ¡Mas te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer mocosa! Sabes algo? Ahora solo por eso comenzare la historia justo ahí…

_Ese día estuve prácticamente las primeras 12 horas jugando con mi nuevo videojuego, era uno de esos viejitos y con gráficas algo descuidadas pero que había conseguido con un coleccionista en quiebra. Cerca de las 2 de la tarde me levante del sillón aplastado por la necesidad de recobrar energías, tanto yo como el aparato y tuve que despedirme del cómodo encierro por un rato, ya que en mi maldito hogar jamás se dignaron a ofrecernos una comida si no la buscábamos primero, a veces pienso que lo hacían con la intención de despertar nuestros sentido y casi enfrentarnos cuerpo a cuerpo por todo aquello que necesitábamos. Pero, en fin, fue solo una comida, nada por que exagerar, solo la atención a una necesidad básica._

_Lo interesante vino después. Tomando el camino largo para ir a uno de los baños en mejor estado había que pasar por un atajo o mas bien pasadizo entre la oficina de Roger y salir a la puerta principal sin abandonar el edificio. Era todo un laberinto, pero conocía bastante bien la ruta como para poder ignorarla y fijar mi atención en los ruidos de alrededor. Entre todos escuchaba las no precisamente agradables conversaciones de los residentes cercanos, los primeros. Escuchaba los alaridos cortantes de B rápidamente sustituidos por risas maniáticas; las charlas de Click! Con la televisión interrumpidas por su respiración y los médicos invisibles tomándole el pulso. Hasta que la ausencia de un sonido pareció sorprenderme y casi hace que tomara una salida equivocada, no había escuchado a A, usualmente escribiendo, doblando la página de un libro o simplemente existiendo y creando ruidos a su alrededor, en ese momento careció de importancia y me dije a mi mismo: bueno, algún día tiene que salir de esa habitación._

_Tome la última brecha que cruzaba la oficina de Roger entre una pared y otra, donde se suponía no debía de quedar espacio alguno pero aun así estaba esa senda perfecta para que yo la atravesara. Había voces en su oficina y algo parecido a un zumbido electrónico, supuse que estaría en conferencia con Watari en la computadora puesto que L rara vez llamaba, y seguí avanzando. Antes de dar mas de 4 pasos cruzando la habitación noté que no podía estar hablando con Watari, de hecho no era posible que el dueño de la otra voz estuviera mas de un metro de mi, y ni que decir de que estuviera del otro lado del mundo. Entonces me empeñe por reconocer los murmullos de voz dudosa con los que debatía ¿Roger también discutía con los médicos invisibles? Por supuesto que no, pero entonces quien era y que hacia el zumbido electrónico en la misma habitación. Si que detesté que no hubiera forma de abrir un pequeño hueco en la pared sin derrumbarla por completo. Las voces (o al menos la de Roger) variaban a cada 5 palabras que decían y se contradecían incontablemente, quien fuera el otro contendiente parecía ir ganando a pesar de continuar dudosa y tímida. _

_Finalmente aquella indescifrable conversación termino con el incremento del zumbido hasta generar una voz falsa pero definitivamente nada contradictoria._

_-Ya veo, si eso es me temo que he cometido un error, mis disculpas joven A.- aquello lo menciono el zumbido, y antes si quiera de que pudiera comprender lo que había dicho el monitor en el que se debió de haber visto una L estaba apagado, lo sabía porque A suspiro medio segundo después ante la impotencia de una respuesta guardada para siempre. _

_En el resto del camino trate de omitir los detalles góticos, explosivos e inclusive jugosos que mi imaginación ya había diseñado tratando de resolver el acertijo como le habían enseñado. De regreso, no necesitaba volver por el pasadizo, era mucho mas fácil dar un paseo por la puerta y luego los jardines hasta mi alcoba. Al cruzar el portón alcancé a distinguir una figura menuda, temblorosa e indecisa arrodillada con algo metálico entre las manos._

_-¿A? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces ahí tirado?- le salude de forma casual sin intentar nada aun. El simplemente doblo un poco la vista y alcanzo a reconocerme. Los ojos inusualmente brillantes solo me dijeron "no me importa ¡lárgate! déjame solo" y supe que continuaría._

_Lo que no pude adivinar fue lo que paso después, o antes de que presionara "reset". Un estruendo sacudió el portón medio segundo después de haber hecho eco un chirrido, el portón se dobló y cayó mientras un camión blanco trataba de recargarse contra él._

_No se que fue lo que busque primero: el cuerpo de A, la cara del conductor o la preciosa carga que discurría del cajón. No, definitivamente lo recuerdo, lo primero que busque fue a alguien detrás de mí que me asegurase que no estaba soñando._

_Un camión con consolas de todo tipo desperdiciadas en el suelo, un chico aplastado pero aparentemente en completo juicio y una extraña ayuda: otro camión, esta vez de un transportista de telas que al parecer había logrado evitar al primer conductor por muy poco._

_Los adultos responsables de esto desaparecieron sin saber que habían elegido el peor lugar para atropellar a alguien y luego huir, mientras que los otros ya se bajaban a investigar que estaba tirado debajo del nuevo PSP edición especial._

_Ironia…_

Da una calada al cigarro ya casi consumido totalmente y el humo se lleva la última imagen que sus palabras habían logrado crear.

-Jodida ironia- repite mirando el humo- telas? Videojuegos? ¿ese momento fue diseñado para que me dijera aquello solamente?

_-Idiota, no te alegres, con todas las telas que los demás junten… prometo regresar y coser mi propia soga al techo… y asegúrate de coger suficientes videojuegos para comprobar que no te miento.- la ambulancia llegó pronto mientras Roger lo acompañaba al hospital y los demás recogían telas y videojuegos para entretenerse._

_Me agache, solo para tratar de burlarlo, solo sabiendo que fallaría… la consola que tome estaba marcada como la extraña serie "A", todos y cada uno de los aparatos eran de la misma serie, aquello fue tan extraño que preferí continuar con mi versión chafita y nada misteriosa._

_Cuando me disponía a volver, una mano me detuvo, era el segundo (los primeros 3 para mi mas bien eran números y no letras) sonriéndole al espectro de su amigo y hablando de una forma que no quedaba con su apariencia._

_-Yo no me preocuparía, te prometo que ese idiota no morirá hoy._

_-Segundo- noté el cambio rápido de expresión que tomó- prefiero alejarme de ustedes tres._

_-¿Por qué?- cuestionó con falso interés._

_-Son unos…_

_-Genios?-complementó el tercero (Click!) que también había cancelado su visita al doctor para ver lo que ocurría- B no te mentiría._

_-Raros- atestigüé mas bien confirmando su respuesta antes de marcharme._

"_Genios" sabía a que se referían y todos los demás comprendían de alguna manera porque se presentaban así todo el tiempo… "conceden deseos" solían bromear los adultos " y tres para ser exactos" A solo era un camino, mas bien una guía para lo que NO se debía hacer, B estaba de respaldo y vigilando los aspectos mas tétricos de la vida y C, bueno C hacia consultas para indagar quien mentía o no… a grnades rasgos y sin fundamento razonable alguno significaban, en orden: futuro, pasado y fin y verdad. Sin mencionar la facilidad sorprendente de cada uno para convencer a los demás y creo que fue precisamente eso, la rivalidad entre uno y otro y luego el otro por ver quien lograba convencer a L de ser el mejor ejemplo a no seguir._

_C tuvo razón, por que B no mintió; B tuvo razón, porque A no murió y A tuvo razón. Porque poco después se suicidó._

_Por eso les decían genios, por tener tanto poder entre sus manos que terminaron desperdiciándolo._

Matt seguía contando su historia y los 3 nos acurrucábamos a los lados escuchándole, sin saber que él si mentía y sabiendo que ellos 3 tampoco eran exactamente el mejor modelo a seguir. Z redacta mis palabras y X se asegura de poder captar su escencia con una de sus "imágenes asombrosas" por mi parte, detesto la cercanía entre nosotros y trato de evocar los recuerdos de A para saber como terminaremos nosotros.

Short-cut!

¡Arigato por tomarse la molestia de leer!


End file.
